


Like Flowing Ink

by darlingbatsy



Category: Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingbatsy/pseuds/darlingbatsy
Summary: Eddie Brock needs a goddamn rest.





	Like Flowing Ink

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my bros jackson, david, and madison for readin this shit as i was writing it !!

Since Venom entered his life, Eddie was never bored. Firstly, there was the crime-fighting. That never failed to provide some interesting entertainment, along with the knowledge he was making San Francisco’s most decrepit neighborhoods a better place. Then, there was the fact that he had constant companionship. Sure, the symbiote could get annoying at times, but it was nice to know that there was always someone (or, rather, something) there. FInally, there was the sex, which beyond anything a human had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. 

Right now, though, none of that was what Eddie needed. Even with his new, enhanced body, the nightly practice of patrolling the streets and taking down every “bad person” they saw was starting to take a toll on his muscles. It probably wasn’t as bad as what some other superheros felt, but still: Eddie was fucking tired. 

It wasn’t just physical exhaustion, either. Even with a second presence in his head, being whatever he was (superhero, anti-hero, vigilante, monster, whatever) was unsurprisingly, pretty difficult to deal with sometimes. It wasn’t quite “psychologically damaging” but it also wasn’t exactly easy seeing and interacting with the filthiest parts of the city on a nightly basis. 

In short, he ached all over. Venom, however - he could help with that. Sensing Eddie’s discomfort, just as he sensed everything else he felt, the symbiote seeped out onto his skin in a way infinitely more tender than how he formed when they were suiting up to head into battle or doing… other things. It was cool and warm at the same time and utterly fucking perfect. Eddie allowed himself to lean back on the couch and close his eyes as the alien worked his magic.

They had had no shortage of intimate moments in the past few months, but this was somehow different. Calmer. And of course Venom knew exactly what to do because he always knew what his host needed. More often than not, he gave it to him, too. 

Even with his eyes shut, Eddie knew precisely where Venom was at all times. The tendrils roamed and massaged more innocently than they ever had before. Normally, how slowly his other was moving would annoy the hell out of Eddie, but tonight, it was perfect and refreshing and calming and perfect. 

It didn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep right there on the couch, still wearing a grimy hoodie that reeked of the sins of the city’s worst criminals. And truth be told, it was the best sleep Eddie had gotten in months, Venom made sure of it. 

 

-

 

Eddie woke up the next morning (or maybe it was afternoon) feeling rested and at peace. Venom was still partially lying on top of his skin in some places, but there was one that he noticed immediately. The symbiote had formed a hand that was intertwined with Eddie’s fingers in a display of affection that was so pure and almost  _ adorable _ . 

Venom spoke first, but only said one word. “ **_Mine_ ** ,” he declared, as he had many times before. Eddie smiled. 

“Yes, love. I am. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 


End file.
